The Misadventures Of Hermione Granger
by HogwartsUndeadInc
Summary: This is a HUI Round Robin challenge where anything and everything may possibly happen. Each member of HUI will be taking a chapter until we have gone through our ranks. So without an end in sight, may we present The Misadventures of Hermione Granger.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of a sexual nature

**_Spoilers:_**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP

**_Summary: _**This is a HUI Round Robin challenge where anything and everything may possibly happen. Each member of HUI will be taking a chapter until we have gone through our ranks.  So without an end in sight, may I present The Misadventures of Hermione Granger. Happy reading! 

**_The Misadventures of Hermione Granger_**

**_Chapter 1 Dang Weasleys-by LooneyBinns_**

Hermione barreled down the corridor, with her arms across her chest, desperately searching for her friends' compartment. After having burst 2 buttons on her snug shirt, and flashing two separate groups of sixth year students, Hermione's high expectations for her final year at Hogwarts were quickly plummeting into oblivion. 

She had been ecstatic to learn that she would be Head Girl this year, and in her eagerness to prepare for the role, had neglected her mother's frequent offers to purchase new clothes. Over the summer the puberty fairy had decided to pay Miss Granger a visit, however, the studious young woman had failed to notice the plentiful breasts and delicate curves she had been left with. The result had been a school uniform, which having had more than adequate space in it the previous year, was now, for lack of a better term, bursting at the seams. 

Nearly in tears she pulled back the compartment door and bellowed, "Everyone out! Now!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were taken aback by the outburst, but preceded to exit as quickly as possible. Hermione reached up for her trunk and frowned as she looked inside to see more of the outgrown shirts. "Shit, shit, shit." she chanted as she pointed her want at the first shirt in the stack, which ballooned out to the size of a bedspread.  Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the garment.  _What went wrong?  Think Hermione, standard book of spells grade six; enlargement and shrinking spells are not to be used on clothing items as they are unpredictable and rarely have the desired effect__._ She cursed to herself before finally deciding on wearing her sweater vest over the top, to hide the offending garment.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry's unsteady voice asked through the door. 

With one big heave, Hermione managed to return her trunk to the storage area above her head. After looking over her outfit one last time, Hermione opened the door to let in her confused friends. Once everyone was seated she quickly closed the door and announced, "I might as well tell you now since I'm sure everyone will have heard by the time we reach the castle. I accidentally flashed some sixth years when my buttons popped on the shirt I was wearing." She immediately blushed and looked down at the ground. 

Without hesitation Ginny and Luna sprang to Hermione's side and wrapped their arms around her. In her best motherly voice Ginny said, "Don't worry about it, it'll all blow over in no time." 

Luna smiled and said, "Don't worry, Hermione, it's not nearly as embarassing as being caught naked in the shower by a blue-tailed Boobrie! Dad's doing a piece on them now." 

The boys, on the other hand, were doing everything in their power not to smile as the mental image of an exposed Hermione filtered through their brains. After a few minutes of the girls' calming words, Hermione was content in knowing that the Hogwarts rumor mill wouldn't feast on her forever. It was a new school year, and if she was lucky, another story would replace her's by the end of the feast. 

As the other five exchanged their own horrors of the summer gone by, the compartment door once again slid open to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy, flanked, as always, by his two dim witted companions Crabbe and Goyle. As he alone stepped inside the already cramped compartment, it was apparent that the summer had been good to him. He now rose to over six feet and his once scrawny physique was replaced with a more muscular body. Over the last few years he had been known as the Slytherin Prince, and judging by the way he looked, any woman would beg him to be her Prince Charming. That is, until he opened his mouth.

"My, my, if it isn't the mighty Gryffenbores and their pet Hufflefluff. Summer treat you all well?" He said with an arrogant smirk. "Potter manage to defeat the Dark Lord yet, or are you saving your death to be your graduation gift to the school. I for one think it's an excellent idea." Harry's jaw clenched, but Malfoy continued with his insults moving on to Ron. 

"And how is Potter's pet weasel these days?" Malfoy smirked at Ginny, as he said, "No, weaselette, not you, you and Potter's strange mating rituals are too stomach churning to think about. Beastiality was never my cup of tea. I'm more interested in your darling litter mate's sexuality." He turned back towards Ron and said, "So figure out which one of your two best friends you should be shagging? From what I hear, I'd go for Granger. Word is miss prim-and-proper is sporting quite the rack under there." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest while Harry managed to restrain Ron, who was turning several shades of red. Crabbe and Goyle merely chuckled from their vantage points in the corridor.

"Now lets see who else do we have here? Oh yes, Longbottom, I meant to owl you over the summer; I heard about this lovely muggle diet called Atkins. Might want to give it a try. The ladies might dig chubby cheeks but nobody wants a fat ass." He smirked as he turned toward Luna and continued, "Lovegood I haven't a clue were to start with you, you're a walking freak show. I might put a word in for you with father, they're always looking for good entertainment in Azkaban." Malfoy rounded on Hermione and announced, "Well, looks like my work here is done. Now, Granger, it is beyond me why anyone saw fit to give a mudblood the title of Head Girl, but the position does come with some responsibilities such as patrolling. I suggest you start or I won't hesitate to inform our illustrious Headmaster of your shortcomings, and have your title revoked." 

Hermione, who was already shaking with rage screamed, "GET OUT MALFOY!" 

Malfoy smirked as he said, "Have it your way, Granger, I'll let Pansy know that she'll be sporting that shiny badge of yours by the end of the day." With that he slipped out of the compartment and down the hall. 

"In the name of Merlin, why did they have to appoint that no good, arrogant, self-centered prick as Head Boy? Now I'll have to put up with that snarky bastard all year!" Hermione ranted. 

"Hermione, I hate to say anything, but what Malfoy said is right, you better do your rounds otherwise that git will be looking for your badge." Harry calmly said. 

"If it's not this it'll be something else. I might as well turn it in now. He won't stop until it's resting on his little trollop's chest. God knows where she'd pin it though, with most of it hanging out for the whole world to see." She continued to fume. 

"Harry's right, Hermione, you better go. If he's going to try to get your badge taken away, you might as well fight for it. You've worked for this since the first day we set foot at Hogwarts and I can't believe you'd just turn your back on all of it now." Ron said. 

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Harry do you happen to have any lollies?  I'm in need of a bit of sugar to lift my spirits." She replied. Harry nodded and reached into his bag pulling out two lollipops, which he handed to Hermione. "Thanks. Okay, I'm off guys, see you later." With that she was gone. 

"Harry, why didn't you say you had any candy? I'm starving here, be a friend and share." Ron whined. 

Harry dug around in his bag once more and pulled out five more lollipops and handed them around to his friends. Before anyone could eat them, however, Ginny screamed, "Stop! Don't eat them!" 

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Luna asked as she twirled her purple lollipop in her fingers. 

"Harry, where did you get these?" Ginny asked, ignoring Luna's question. 

"I got them for my birthday. They came in a box of gifts from your family. Why?" Harry asked. 

"Did you bother to look at the wrapper?" Ginny's eyes narrowed as she replied. 

Harry groaned as he read, "Weasley Wizard Wheezes Passion Pops, Orgy Orange. Oh God, I gave Hermione two of them!" Harry raced for the door but Hermione was nowhere in sight. "She's going to kill me." He announced, turning back to the astonished group.

**** 

Hermione stepped out into the corridor only to find a smirking Malfoy alone and waiting for her. "Well, well, Granger, about time you decided to show up." 

"Stuff it Malfoy. I may have to work with you for the rest of the year, but I'll be damned if I'm going to put up with your bullshit, so knock it off before I turn you back into the ferret you are." 

Hermione pulled off the wrapper of her lollipop and was about to place it in her mouth when Malfoy coolly drawled, "Manners, mudblood, aren't you going to offer me one of your treats? Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?" 

He reached over and plucked the red lollie from her hand. failing to notice the 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes Passion Pops Cherry Poppin Daddy' wrapper fall to the ground. Hermione huffed at his rude behavior but rather than comment she pulled out a pink Succulent Strawberry lolly, shoving the wrapper in her pocket.

As she placed it in her mouth, her body instantly began to tingle in places she had never felt before. One look at Malfoy and she had the sudden desire to taste him. She shook her head to try to clear the unwelcome thought, but as she looked up once more, the two locked gazes. The sudden sexual pull was more than either could bear and Malfoy's lips were immediately crashing upon hers. 

"Malfoy what are you doing" Hermione shieked.

The two locked lips once more as Draco said, "What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?"

After a scathing look from Hermione, Draco pulled her towards him once more as he forced her up against the wall. He lifted her up to his height as her legs wrapped around his middle.Pulling back for a breath of air Hermione whispered, "Not here, Malfoy, someone mightsee us."__

The two fumbled through the corridor searching for an empty compartment. Finally they managed to find one at the end of the train, next to the compartment where the student familiars were kept, and burst through the door, sealing it shut behind them. In no time at all clothes were flying around the room as the two were in a mad dash to undress. Lips locked and tongues danced as the two enemies searched each others' bodies for hidden pleasures. 

As Hermione's lips took in his burgeoning member, he moaned and gasped for breath. His hands made their way into her hair, steadily guiding her to continue her heavenly assault on him. "Oh, Granger, don't you dare stop now." He groaned as her speed picked up. The slight flick of her tongue proved more than he could handle and sent his seed spilling into her mouth. Unlike most of the girls he had been with before, she swallowed every last drop. This fact stirred him once more as he flipped her onto the couch beneath him. 

"My turn, Granger." He whispered in her ear before beginning his exploration of her body. As his lips found her warm, supple breasts, her breath caught and she began to moan. Spurred on by her responsiveness, his lips worked their way down the length of her body until they found her swelling clit pleading for attention. His tongue darted across it, teasing it mercilessly while she began to writhe and buck beneath him. His long, soft fingers made their way into her opening, sending spasms through her body. She was wet and she wanted him, and more to the point he wanted her. He spun her around one more placing her on his lap with her legs straddling him. 

She slowly lowered herself onto him. As his member crept farther inside her she winced as he broke through her barrier. 

She was tight, no doubt about that, but she couldn't possibly be a virgin, could she? As the tell-tale grimace crossed her face, "Shit, Granger. You weren't a virgin, were you?" He shouted. She merely nodded her head, to which he breathlessly replied, "Well there's no point in stopping now, what's done is done." She once again nodded in agreement and he slowly began to raise and lower her on his aching manhood. 

Hermione adjusted to his size and she felt the pain melt away and be replaced with pleasure. Her body searched his for its release. They each pressed deeper and faster, scratching each others' itches. Once the pressure point had been reached, Hermione's walls quaked around his throbbing member, throwing both into waves of ecstasy. For the moment each rested in the others' arms, spent yet thoroughly satisfied. 

As the sweet tingly feeling wore off, Hermione shook with disgust as she realized what had just happened. _Malfoy, she had slept with Malfoy_. She had given him something she should have saved for someone she loved. She wasted no time in detaching herself from his embrace and racing around the room collecting her clothing, which were scattered about the room. 

The sensation he felt earlier was replaced with mirthful glee; he had just gotten in Miss Perfect's panties. _Oh how the mighty do fall_. "Hey Granger, guess you deserve the title of Head Girl after all. I'm up for a repeat performance anytime you are." Her said with a smirk and a wink. 

"Drop dead, Malfoy." She replied angrily, as she searched the room for her panties. 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, oh that's right, you don't have any on." His face broke out in a wide grin as he twirled her panties on the end of his finger. 

"Give them here, Malfoy." She spat. 

Hermione reached out to grab them, but he was too quick. He shoved them in his pocket and lazily replied, "Finders keepers." Without another word he walked out the door. 

She took one last look around the room and sighed as she said, "**_Scourgify,_**" returning herself and the room back to their original state, and removing all evidence of the events that had occurred within. Satisfied with the results, Hermione left the compartment and made her way down the corridor.   
  



End file.
